


I Await (a guardian, a family, a home)

by FatalViolet520



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Skz Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2018, flagrantly ignored some stuff and created my own spells for unnamed spells lol, gryffindor woojin, hufflepuff hyunjin/jisung/felix, i dont care, i have never wanted death more in this exact moment, im well aware there are plot holes, in other words: im a mess, okay so some of u may not agree with me but i like this so, protip: dont procrastinate, ravenclaw seungmin/chan, right that was unrealistic of me im blocking myself, slytherin minho/changbin/jeongin, when it is Christmas and the fic is NOT fiNISHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Magic can forge anything beyond your wildest dreams, it can change weather and move mountains and manipulate minds, but there's something different when nature does it. They can create fake snow that looks at it, feels like it, but the first snow they witness together can never be the same.They are 9 boys with their hearts interlinked and breathing the same air, magic pulsed and with dreams bigger than their day can take, but they are nine and there is an eternity of days they have together.Though for now, it's winter, and winter seems like a forever.(or, nine boys spend more or less 15 days together with the snow as their constant companion.)





	I Await (a guardian, a family, a home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraySkiesGrayEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySkiesGrayEyes/gifts).



> IMPORTANT: so I set this in winter but I fucked up and wrote about summer and they're not wearing coats so I'm going to go back and edit this again when I wake up. I'm so sorry to everyone that this happened! 
> 
> hello~~~ so writing block or not, this had to come out for the skz secret santa exchange programme so i tried really hard for this, im sorry if it feels a bit stilted ;;; i apologise for any grammar errors/plot inconsistencies! 
> 
> this is for @[chwroo](https://twitter.com/chwroo/) on twitter! i hope you like this and enjoy this to some extent! ((if there's anything you'd like to see extra/changed i'd be glad to add it!))
> 
> as always, i hope everyone enjoys this, and this is my take on skz hogwarts, as well as how they spent winter together. i wish everyone a very merry christmas, and if you don't celebrate christmas, a very happy year-end holiday to you!! 2019 is going to be our year and i don't doubt it!!! make 2019 your bitch is the only advice i have i'm afraid

 

_Magic is everywhere you breathe, if you choose to believe it. It is in our hands and our minds and our lips and magic is always alive even if you cannot see it. Magic comes from the heart, so believe for a little while longer._

 

* * *

  

“What,” Hyunjin demands, “Do you not understand about _bombarda_? Is it not obvious?”

 

“He’s Jared, 19, he doesn’t know how to read,” Felix says under his breath, sprawled on the grass as Jisung smiles sheepishly at the large, burnt patch of grass that Hyunjin had put out hurriedly. It’s a beautiful sunny day today, and the three hufflepuffs are out enjoying what’s left of the mild autumn sun.

 

“Sorry,” Jisung says, but there’s laughter on the edge of his voice, “I meant to cast _frigus ignis_ 1  but i casted _bombarda_ for some reason?”

 

“ _How_ ,” Hyunjin says as Felix bursts into laughter behind them, “Do you confuse bluebell flames for casting a small explosion? You’re going to take over the Explosions Expert title at the rate you’re going.”

 

“Whatever,” Jisung says, waving his hand slightly dismissively and shooting a few casual sparks into the air, “Have you asked your parents about Christmas break? My mom said okay since she says Chan-hyung knows how to take care of people, and so can Changbin-hyung.”

 

“I think your mom is saying you can’t take care of yourself,” Felix says and yelps as Jisung tackles him and they roll into the grass, getting it all over their robes.

 

Hyunjin watches them tussle around fondly as he recounts his mother’s answer. “She said okay too, because she trusts that the hyungs will take care of us. She said it’d be better for us to spend this Christmas with Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung since it’s their last year here…”

 

The words immediately sober the other two up. This year is Woojin’s and Chan’s last year here, as they’re both seventh years. Next year, it’ll only be seven of them left, with the two of them off to the outside world, to work. The thought of it was scary - as the eldest, the younger ones had looked towards them for advice and help even though they were in different houses, somehow banding together as nine over time.

 

“What are you guys doing out here? Haven't you eaten?” A sweet voice asks, and the three of them turn their heads. It’s Seungmin, with Woojin at his side, their robes flapping in the wind and rustling through their hair. “It feels so nice to be out after our exams, though.”

 

“We’ve eaten!” Felix chirps up, still on the ground, “And yeah, it was such a nice day today so we thought we’d come out - we have Herbology with the Gryffindors later, what do you have?”

 

“I have Potions with the Slytherins,” Seungmin answers, “Woojinnie-hyung has DADA with the 7th year Ravenclaws… So he gets to see Chan-hyung,” He finishes off, not without a small, mischievous smile that he directs towards Woojin.

 

“I can’t believe you pronounce Defence Against the Dark Arts as ‘ _dada_ ’,” Hyunjin mutters.

 

“Cute!” Felix says loudly.

 

“Hyung, are you gonna distract Channie-hyung again?” Jisung asks, feigning innocence. He snorts with laughter as Woojin splutters an unintelligible answer.

 

“I am _not_ distracting him,” Woojin says firmly, and it’s the only discernible sentence he produces, for Chan appears with the Slytherins and Woojin gives them all a look.

 

“Hey guys,” Chan says, sitting down next to Woojin like it’s natural, “We have 10 minutes to class,” He adds. His comment goes rather unnoticed, for the Slytherins - Minho, Changbin and Jeongin - had squashed down next to Jisung and Felix, jostling them for space and there was a lot of squawking before no one had elbows in their sides or knees in their backs.

 

“Oh, right - all of you guys can come over, right?” Changbin asks, adjusting his glasses, “Don’t forget it’s next weekend.” He eyes a few people, knowing full well they’d probably forget by the time it’s ready for them to arrive, “I’ll owl you guys in advance so you actually remember.”

 

Jisung’s wiping his smudged glasses with his tie as he speaks, “Hyung, do you not trust us? We’ll turn up at your house - sorry, _mansion_ \- next weekend, don’t worry.”

 

“What, after you guys pranked the ever-loving fuck out of us?” Changbin grumbles, “No, not really. I wouldn’t trust you to carry my books to class for me.”

 

“Like I _want_ to?” Jisung says.

 

The both of them are lying and the rest of them know it - they would lay their life on the line for each others’ sake with no hesitation at all.

 

“Ah, hyungs, stop fighting,” Jeongin says irritably, “You’re going to make everyone look over here.” His words go unnoticed, much like Chan’s. He sighs and leans back against the tree trunk, letting their words flow over him like a wave.

 

“Did you hear Chan? Class starts in a few minutes, you should go soon,” Woojin reminds them, and Hyunjin sits up from where he’d been dozing in a patch of sunlight, followed by Jisung and Felix, the former _still_ bickering with Changbin. They bid goodbye to the rest of them, but even as they do, Seungmin and Jeongin walk off to Potions together waving goodbye.

 

Left with four, they watch as their juniors make their way across the courtyard and disappear into the Great Hall, robes, ties and hair ruffled not too uncaringly by the wind.

 

“Reminds me when they were still small and not so annoying,” Minho remarks, then dodges the punch Chan aims his way.

 

“You’re not any less annoying,” Changbin says.

 

“I know,” Minho says, “I’m proud that I’m annoying. It’s how I work, and I excel at it.”

 

Still, his words bring memories back to when all of them were still small, when Chan was in his 3rd year and found a crying Jisung, lost and holding a Transfiguration textbook meant for 4th years when he was only in his first. He’d taken Jisung to Professor Mcgonagall, and it was only much, much later that he realised Jisung had an aptitude for Transfiguration way beyond his years. Somehow, slowly, he started picking up strays, like he was taking in stray kittens. One by one, his heart made more space for him to care and love for another person, have another brother, have a different family not of blood. Since he first found Jisung crying, it had already been five years, and he’s due to graduate in the coming summer with Woojin, leaving most of what he’s known for seven years but -

 

But before that, he still has time. Still has months to laugh and fight with his family, still has time to spend countless meals with them in the Great Hall, still has time to enjoy what’s left of school.

 

Still has a winter to share with eight other people that have somehow come to mean so much to him. Through incorrect incantations, mixed up potions disasters and countless Charms practice, he’s made it to his final year with a family to call home, and he’s never been happier.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Woojin asks as they walk towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, pushing against the stream of students trying to make their way to class.

 

“Us,” Chan says after a pause, “All of us. It’s our last year and the time we have left together isn’t that long… I’ll miss them,” He adds in a lower voice as they file into class, “I - I’ll miss you too.” He doesn’t look at Woojin as he says that, staring at the front of the class and it’s only because his skin is so pale that Woojin can see the faint blush that rises on his cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” Woojin says easily, touching the back of Chan’s hand, “I’ll miss them - and you, of course.” He’s smiling, and he’s sure Chan is too.

 

Wherever they go, they’ll have each other, they’ll have their _family_ , they’ll have somewhere to return to. Hogwarts will always welcome them back.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Chan says to the owl rapping impatiently on his window, “I’m _coming_ ,” He says, finally opening the window and the owl swoops in a dignified huff, settling on the perch in his room and eyeing him rather beadily. “What’s got your feathers all ruffled up, hmm?” He asks idly as he unties the note from its leg.

 

The note is nothing out of the unusual - Changbin’s scrawl telling him to turn up tomorrow lest he forget. Chan grabs the nearest piece of parchment and scribbles back a quick ‘ _I will_ ,’ and he re-ties it to the owl’s leg. It takes a drink from his own owl’s dish - Yondung2 flaps her wings indignantly - and the owl soars out the open window.

 

Chan surveys his room after the owl leaves. He had been back for barely a week, and his room was already looking rather lived in, clothes hanging over the chair and his trunk half-unpacked. His wand is lying around on his table and he snatches it up, having grown up with his parents always telling him to have his wand at his side all the time.

 

Resuming packing, he tosses a few more articles of clothing into his bag and tries to think of anything he could need for the next week. It’s only the next morning when he’s about to leave for Changbin’s house when he rushes around grabbing last minute things he suddenly remembers he _needs_ , and bids his parents a hasty goodbye as he disappears into the bright green flames.

 

Chan shoots out a fancy marble fireplace right at Changbin’s feet, who greets him with a, “Hey, hyung,” and brings him upstairs to where some of them are already waiting. “Sort out your roommates or something,” Changbin says offhandedly, yelling the words as there’s another _woosh_ and a yell, and it sounds like Felix has just made his way into Changbin’s living room.

 

“Hey,” Chan says to the others.

 

“Hyung!” Seungmin greets, waving his hand. Him, Jeongin, Jisung and Minho are parked on the carpet flooring in one of the bedrooms, their bags scattered around them and it looks like they’ve already been rolling around judging by the mess of their hair and the creases in their clothes.

 

“I can’t believe Changbin lives in a mansion,” Minho says, something like awe lurking in his voice, “I knew his family was rich but like _woah_.”

 

“Hyung’s family is rich,” Jeongin agrees, “He’s from a pureblood lineage so they still have the wealth, even though his family was one of the first to marry non-purebloods.”

 

As they talk, the rest of them file in, cramping together into one bedroom with numerous bags lying around. It is inevitable that someone trips soon, like Hyunjin, who trips right into a mass of Seungmin and Minho. They flail around for a while as everyone else laughs, and start drawing lots for roommates in the same breath.

 

“Hey, Woojin-hyung should room with Chan-hyung,” Jisung chimes in before Chan can reach for the paper, “Both of you like quiet… Order… Being _neat_ \- you guys would go crazy with the rest of us.” Some squawk at this, but Minho nods sagely, like he knows anything at all.

 

“You’d go crazy within the first day, hyungs. You guys can room together to avoid, you know, this whole mess,” Minho says, taking the bullet and going for it. Though their points do make sense, and the last time Chan had roomed with Jisung and Seungmin he’d gone through the roof and it was the best thing anyone had ever seen in a long, long time.

 

There’s no reason to refuse. “I guess - If you want to?” Chan asks, hoping the hesitation doesn’t leak through his voice.

 

Woojin nods, and the two of them make their way out to another bedroom. The rest wait until the door shuts and the muffled footsteps dim down - and Minho meets Jisung’s hi-five halfway, muted shrieks of delight echoing between them.

 

“I can’t believe it worked!” Felix says, fist bumping Jisung and simultaneously drawing Hyunjin as his roommate from the lots, “That was incredible!” He shows his paper and grins at his roommate. “Let’s go, Hyunjin-ah,” He says in the sweetest voice ever and about everyone within hearing vicinity melts.

 

“Let’s go,” Hyunjin agrees, swinging his bags onto his back and picks their way out of the mess as Minho reaches to draw a lot.

 

“Why’d I get _you_ ,” Jisung demands, albeit jokingly, as Minho draws a paper with his name scrawled on it. “I’m joking,” Jisung exclaims hastily as Minho drops a blanket over his head with a swish of his wand, “I’m _joking_. Let’s go!” He ends up taking the blanket with him, and everyone lets him be.

 

“Guess that leaves us,” Seungmin says to Jeongin, “Since Changbin-hyung has his own room.”

 

Even with the roommates sorted out, it takes them half an age to settle in and get everything unpacked. It’s almost like they’ve forgotten magic, and Chan points this out.

 

“You’re of age hyung, you can do magic outside Hogwarts,” Jeongin says, “Of course it’d be faster for you.”

 

Evidently, Chan had forgotten the rest were not 17 this year. Woojin snorts with laughter beside him as Seungmin struggles to pull out the extra blankets from the top cupboard. They come crashing down on him, turning into a vaguely Seungmin-shaped pile of blankets.

 

“Well, when you’re done struggling, we’re making dinner downstairs,” Woojin says, laughter still not quite erased from his voice, “One of you come help us when you’re done!” He yells into the corridor, and gets a chorus of ‘ _okay_ ’s back followed by a loud crash from what he thinks is Felix’s and Hyunjin’s room. Probably just one of them being clumsy, he guesses.

 

“Did we lose our minds trying to cook for nine?” Chan asks no one in particular as they go downstairs into the kitchen.

 

“Tell me, you’re the logical one here.”

 

“And you’re a level-headed Gryffindor, don’t pull that one on me,” Chan snaps back quickly.

 

“Fair enough,” Woojin concedes, “What do you wanna make? It’s not like we can make a feast or something…”

 

“Fried rice?” Chan offers after a few moments of deliberation, “And kimbap? I’m sure the kids haven’t had them for a while now.” He turns to start washing the rice but Woojin stays stock still, staring after Chan. “What - What’s wrong?” Chan asks, feeling Woojin’s stare on him.

 

“You said ‘kids’,” Woojin says, a smile now splitting his face, “You referred to them as ‘kids’! You’re adorable, you know.”

 

“I did not!” Chan splutters, but the tip of his ears are turning red, “I said - said _guys_ . I didn’t say _kids_ -”

 

“Oh yes you did, hyung,” Felix sings as he enters the kitchen, followed closely by Hyunjin. “You called us your kids! I heard it and so did Hyunjin - you can’t take it back now.”

 

“Told you,” Woojin says, jabbing Chan’s side cheekily, “And besides, it’s cute, none of us mind.”

 

“Like I’m worried about that,” Chan mutters, but the line of his shoulders relaxes and the rice isn’t washed as hard anymore.

 

Only Felix ends up staying to help them, since Hyunjin nearly burns his hand on the fire - _how_ , Chan frets, then heals the gaze with his wand - and besides, three pairs of hands are plenty enough to finish dinner. The conversation of the others from the outside flows into the kitchen as the smell of food fills the air. It gives a domestic feel to it, like they’re living together.

 

“Why don’t you use magic?” Changbin asks, leaning over the bar counter. He’d broken away from the conversation for a while to see if they needed any help. “It’d be faster, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Wouldn’t be fair to Felix,” Woojin says, sparing at a glance at Felix who’s making the kimbap, “Anyway, I don’t think any of you would ever trust me to magic the knife properly…”

 

Even without the aid of magic, dinner is eventually finished in a decent amount of time, and soon everyone’s eating, laughter punctuating the clinking of dinnerware, cups of juice floating down to everyone and occasionally tapping their hands when it gets empty.

 

It’s a Saturday night well spent, Chan thinks, with the fire going and everyone steadily getting higher and higher on sugar, empty candy wrappers littering the coffee table and it sounds like everyone’s voices is bass boosted. Still, he wouldn’t change it for the world, even as Jisung quite nearly rolls into the goddamn fire and the smell of singed wool fills the living room for a good few minutes.

 

It’s worth it.

 

(but the smell of singed wool? not so much.)

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, your grass feels soft,” Hyunjin says, serious in every aspect, lying down in the garden, “How?”

 

Changbin stares at him.

 

All nine of them are lounging around on said soft grass in Changbin’s garden, and the sheer size of it feels like a whole field in its own rights. The flower beds edge the side of the garden and all kinds of flowers grow there, though they seem to be of the muggle variety, since none of them snapped up and bit one’s arm viciously when approached.

 

“Just because you failed Herbology doesn’t mean all of the plants are like that,” Chan says, but Minho frowns and sits as far away from the flowers as possible. Lesson learned, apparently.

 

“Hyung, can’t you please teach us the Patronus charm?” Felix asks, sidling up next to Woojin, “We wanna learn how to cast patronuses, please?”

 

“You don’t even learn patronuses at school,” Woojin says, “What makes you think I know how to cast one?”

 

“Because you have!” Jisung butts in, “We saw you casting a patronus in one of the classrooms with your friends! Hyung, can you cast a corporeal patronus?”

 

Steadily avoiding each other’s eyes, Chan picks at the grass underneath him while Woojin denies that he can. “I can’t even produce a patronus, it’s magic way beyond N.E.W.T level. Why do you guys wanna learn it though?”

 

“Chan-hyung, do _you_ know something?”Jeongin asks, sharp eyes picking up on Chan’s grass-picking.

 

“Nope,” Chan says. He says it too quickly.

 

“That’s strange… Wait - Wait - _Both_ of you know how to cast patronuses,” Seungmin says, “I can’t be wrong! We saw Woojin-hyung in the classroom but I remember seeing 5 people with him, and there are only 4 people in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class… Chan-hyung, you were one of them, right?” He grins at the rest, who look shocked at his deduction.

 

“Minnie, you’re so observant,” Hyunjin says loudly, tackling Seungmin by the middle and they both go rolling into the grass.

 

“No,” Seungmin mumbles, “Anyone could have seen that -”

 

“We were there but we didn’t notice, Seungmin-ah, you’re really smart!” Jisung says, equally as loudly. “Hyung-ah, both of you know how to cast patronuses?”

 

“I don’t know, I suddenly don’t understand what you’re saying,” Chan says, staring up into the dark blue of the late afternoon sky and squinting into the cloudless sky.

 

“I can’t,” Woojin says, “And I’m telling the truth. Channie can!” He finishes, throwing Chan into boiling hot water.

 

“Hyung!” Felix cries.

 

“Teach us!” Jisung adds.

 

“ _What have you done_ ,” Chan hisses to Woojin as he disappears under a swarm of bodies, squeals of laughter emanating from said pile. “Hey - Hey - I can’t _breathe_ \- Jisung!”

 

“Don’t murder anyone in the garden,” Changbin calls out.

 

“Your words suggest there’s a place to kill people,” Minho observes.

 

“And _that’s_ for me to know and you to never find out,” Changbin says.

 

“Minho-hyung being murder happy is not a new thing,” Jeongin dismisses, “But Chan-hyung, can you show us your patronus? You can do it, right?”

 

Chan hesitates, arms wrapped tightly around Felix with Jisung sprawled on his legs. “I - I’ve only produced a corporeal patronus once,” He admits, “But Woojinnie and me can produce incorporeal patronuses… I can try if you want to see?”

 

“Can you?” Hyunjin asks, voice sweeter than honey and eyes sparkling with excitement. Chan can never say no to his puppy eyes. He gently detaches himself from Felix and Jisung, and stands up.

 

 _My happiest memory_ , Chan repeats to himself, combing his memory for the happiest moments he’s ever experienced. _My happiest memory is_ …

 

_Years ago, when they’re complete, when they didn’t even know they were missing someone. The nine of them, sitting at the wrong tables and having too much fun in the Great Hall. Last summer, playing Quidditch against each other and feeling the wind rush through his hair. A few months ago, Jeongin’s birthday, and they had charmed the cake to sing happy birthday to him repeatedly, each rendition worse than the one before. Just days ago, sitting down and eating dinner together, laughing like there’s no tomorrow, happiness palpable and a real thing that he can see, can touch, can name._

 

He takes a deep breath. “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

 

And against all his expectations, it once again bursts from the tip of his wand, blossoming silver light into the dimness of the day and the animal canters round them once before returning to Chan’s side. It stands in front of him, regal and tall, glowing muted silver and dimming everything around it. “H - Hey,” Chan whispers, awestruck himself, reaching out to his patronus, then it dissolves away, leaving nothing but wisps of silver through his hand, carried away by the wind.

 

“You did it,” Woojin says in a hoarse whisper as Chan turns to him in shock, “You produced another one!”

 

“Ye - Yeah,” Chan says, stuttering over his words in his surprise, “I can’t believe it, I -”

 

“Hyung that was amazing, you’re so talented!” Felix says, sitting up and eyes shining, “That was so cool! Hyung, hyung, can’t you teach us? We’re never gonna learn it if you don’t teach us…”

 

It takes a few more moments of persuading before Chan relents. “Alright then, but it’s really, really difficult - don’t expect any results the first few times you guys try, okay? It doesn’t mean you guys aren’t good, remember that, yeah?” Then he’s teaching the fifth years, telling them first to remember their happiest moments. “The happiest you’ve ever been,” Chan murmurs in a low voice as to not disturb the, “Your happiest moments.”

 

Even so, in the end, only Jisung produces small wisps of silver after what seems like ages. Still, they aren’t discouraged. “We can practice ourselves!” Seungmin says cheerfully, “Hyung, you’ll help me, won’t you?”

 

Chan laughs and chooses not to answer that question. Woojin had been practicing too, so far having produced only silver wisps.

 

“One more time,” Woojin assures Chan, “I won’t burn myself out. The last time, then I’ll stop.” He concentrates, closing his eyes and summoning his happiest memory. _The smell of sunshine, cotton soft clothes, laughter ringing like an eternal wind chime in the autumn chill, the crunch of fallen leaves and the warmth of hot chocolate._

 

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” A few wisps of silver and then -

 

It materialises in front of his eyes, silver ribbons intertwining into a creature that throws itself around them, then into the sky where Woojin directs it, silvery aura casting a glow on everything it passes. Returning to the ground, it meets Woojin, meeting his eyes, then it bows and fades away against the darkening afternoon, leaving only light indents in the ground.

 

“You did it!” Chan yells, throwing his arms around Woojin, who looks shocked, “Woojin, you did it! You can cast a patronus now too!”

 

The glee of casting a corporeal patronus doesn’t leave them even after hours and the day has darkened into evening. In the middle of their circle, flower crowns were piled up, sparkling with the remaining silver glow left behind.

“We made flower crowns,” Minho said solemnly, “Changbin said he’d help me get over my fear of flowers so we made flower crowns. They’re really nice!” There are enough flower crowns for everyone, and Minho, adept at charmwork, had charmed the blossoms, so all of the crowns were made perfectly, glittering and perfect without light to reflect and even when they had been plucked off for so long.

 

Just then, the sky darkened considerably and a light drizzle started falling, dotting their faces, hair and clothes gently.

 

“It didn’t seem like it would rain?” Jeongin says, reaching his hand out even as he says it, delight spreading across his features, standing up and running around with some of the others to play in the rain.

 

And it's another moment Chan will remember; Jeongin, running through the light rain and looking like an angel haloed by the drizzle; Felix spinning round and round, water spraying off him; Hyunjin’s laughter echoing through the air as he’s pelted by rain; Seungmin being picked up by Minho and they’re both giggling as Minho sprints through the rain; Jisung, casting a protective charm over his flower crown before dragging Changbin to run around; Woojin, bent over with laughter at their antics and eyes scrunched up with happiness and cheeks hurting; in the distance, fireworks, red and green and white, the colours of Christmas, and the sounds of fireworks resound endlessly through the night.

 

* * *

 

 The week at Changbin’s passes fast, and soon they’re getting ready to move to Chan’s house, purely for the reason that they have always spent some time in Chan’s house since getting to know him, and it’s become tradition to do so.

 

“Got everything?” Changbin asks as they group in front of the fireplace, once again clutching at their bags. “Make sure you say the name right… Don’t pull a Felix,” He adds, and receives a punch on his arms for doing so.

 

“You said never to mention that again,” Felix says, a pout threatening to appear.

 

“A valuable lesson for everyone,” Hyunjin says, “Here - I’ll go first so you don’t say it wrongly,” He says, unable to resist teasing Felix. He pronounces it loud and clear, then disappears as the green flames swallow him.

 

Chan blinks. “Should I have not gone first?” He asks after a few beats, then goes next anyway. His mother is there waiting with Hyunjin in the living room, and he clears the way hastily, climbing out the fireplace with little dignity. Wiping the soot off his cheeks, he greets his mother. “Hi mom, we’re here now!” He hugs his mother enthusiastically and lets her kiss him, only worried whether she’s doing okay.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” She proclaims, “I’m still strong, young man. Why don’t you take them up as usual? It’s getting rather crowded… Hello!” She adds to the rest of them.

 

They follow Chan up the narrow staircases, chatting happily and feeling very much at home, the wooden stairs and homemade signs and small windows all very much familiar to all of them. The top floor is theirs, with Chan’s bedroom, two guest bedrooms and most importantly - a small, makeshift muggle recording studio.

 

“Here we are! It’s three to a room as usual, sort yourselves out, I guess?” Chan says, laughing.

 

“We’re together,” Hyunjin announces, latching onto Felix and Changbin.

 

“What, the three of us?” Minho asks, as Jisung and Seungmin approach him, “Alright, let’s go!”

 

“We’re your roommates then, hyung,” Jeongin says, Woojin right behind him.

 

Settling into Chan’s house is a little different - it’s more like they’re coming back to another home, the surroundings familiar, and soon they’re running about, laughter filling the house from top to bottom. The spend their days playing Quidditch and visiting Chan’s relatives for Christmas, who already know of them.

 

It’s a few days later that Chan, Changbin and Jisung find themselves in the former’s recording studio, messing with the muggle music equipment. In the years that they had gotten to know each other, they had realised their common love of creating music, and from the first time Chan had mentioned he had some muggle recording equipment at home, the three of them had been making music together, releasing it under stage names so no one would know it was them.

 

With everyone else out of the house to buy ice cream from the one ice cream parlour that had really good ice cream because the owner was a wizard, they had taken the opportunity to record something again before Minho hauled everyone off to the local dance studio, aided by Hyunjin and Felix.

 

“Hey, look at this,” Jisung says, sliding a book over, “I like this, but it doesn’t flow well? Should I change this word and swap these two sentences?”

 

“Try the original?” Changbin asks, then after Jisung does it, “And the changed version?”

 

“The changed one,” Chan says, and Changbin nods, “It flows better, and the meaning isn’t changed, so it’s a win-win situation.”

 

“Let’s start recording?” Jisung asks half an hour into their session, having finished perfecting the lyrics.

 

“Yeah, sure -” Changbin scoots over to let Chan in the recording booth first, and the through themselves headfirst into recording the song, lyrics spit into the mic as Chan lets himself loose. Time always passes the fastest when they’re cooped up in here, immersed in recording and writing. It what seems like a second’s tick of the clock, they’ve all finished recording their parts, and there’s a tentative knock at the door.

 

“Ice cream!” Seungmin says, smiling widely, and he’s holding two ice cream cones, the third floating ominously over his head.

 

“Thank you,” Chan says, snatching the ice cream off the top of Seungmin’s head, “You guys are back fast.” Then he makes a face as he bites into a too sweet piece of chocolate wedged into his ice cream. The sweetness melts on his tongue and gives him a burst of energy, as magicked chocolate claims to do.

 

“We spent three hours outside,” Felix pipes up, “It wasn’t fast. Also, Minho-hyung’s asking if you guys are ready to go, or we can wait for a little while longer.”

 

The three of them exchange a look.

 

“Yeah, we just finished,” Changbin says, “Let’s go before Minho-hyung storms in here and drags out to ‘see the daylight again’.”

 

They’re out on the streets, heading for the dance studio a few dozen minutes later, sunshine warm on their skin and the air feels so much fresher after being cooped up in a studio for an unknowing three hours or more. Their footsteps are light on the pavement of the roads, their chatter deaf to their own ears but loud to any observers, though it’s not like they had any care for that.

 

The dance studio is empty - it always is, for some reason, though it has never closed down since the day it opened - and they file in, greeting the receptionist and heading for the studio they always use, inscribed with the letters ‘SKZ’.

 

“I never understood how they named their studios,” Hyunjin says, looking at the other studios, one marked with ‘TBZ’ and ‘GNCD’ from what he can see.

 

They all warm up once inside the studio, stretching and doing god-knows-what weird exercises that Minho convinces them to try out. Then Minho, Hyunjin and Felix take the center, dancing their own choreography to a piece of music they had made as well; they’re incredibly serious now, focusing on each movement and each expression, moving to the music and reaching out to it like it’s something tangible they can grasp.

 

It’s still beautiful watching them dance, even to this day.

 

“Freestyle!” Seungmin shouts as they finish the dance, frozen in their ending position for a few seconds.

 

“Freestyle!” Jisung agrees, shaking himself out of a trance from watching them dance.

 

“Really?” Hyunjin asks, “I mean, if you want…”

 

Felix reaches for his phone and fiddles with it before music’s blasting out, and the three of them take turns, one by one, listening to the changing music and dancing their hearts out to it, each movement both spontaneous yet fluid, a work of art that they’re watching being created right in front of their eyes.

 

It will always be mesmerising.

 

Later, when they’re back at Chan’s home, Changbin leans over to Chan. “Hey, hyung - I was thinking - about that track you’re writing, do you wanna have them record their vocals? I know you’ve prepared some lyrics…”

 

Chan nearly drops the plates he’s holding, what Changbin said a replica of what he’d been considering all this time. “I - We’ll see,” He says as everyone comes in to help with dinner, “I - It’s a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Time passes as fast as one’s patronus arriving to protect you. It’s already a few days passed, and they’re due back at Hogwarts in a few days. And so tonight - _sleepover night_ . Sleepover was a vague term for ‘ _let’s not sleep the whole night and instead spend it cuddling and playing games_ ’, but if Jeongin said sleepover, sleepover it is.

 

“Dim the lights,” Seungmin says sleepily, already in his pajamas and curled up next to Hyunjin, “It’s far too bright to do anything.”

 

Minho reaches over to dim the lights, and they settle down on the carpet and sofa of the living room, blankets and pillows spread out everywhere and everyone huddled together in a puppy pile.

 

It’s in the low din of this conversation that Chan feels a bravery not too unlike typical Gryffindor bravery, and in a sudden rush of confidence, he leans over to Woojin and leans his head on his shoulder. With no pause, Woojin’s arm curls around his shoulders and pulls him in tighter as well as pulling their blanket up higher; Woojin doesn’t stop talking with Minho either, each moment so natural that it makes Chan’s heart stutter in his chest.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chan asks after Woojin ends his conversation - something about advanced charmwork and where it can take you - and Woojin nods, looking at him curiously. “So - I’m writing a track now, and there are some parts on it that we need vocals for… I was wondering if you wanna sing on this track?”

 

Woojin’s curious look turns to one of surprise and wonder. “Wait, you want _me_ to sing on this track? Are you sure?”

 

Chan nods firmly. “Yep. You have an amazing voice, and it’d suit this song.”

 

“Then… If you want me to - of course. I’d be honoured,” Woojin says, and even though the lights are dim, his eyes are sparkling, a myriad of stars in a dark galaxy that Chan would spend an eternity in.

 

Around them, the conversation dies out, and everyone falls asleep one by one, the first time they’ve actually done so, and the soft sound of snoring fills the room, the soft feeling of being surrounded by the people you love enveloping Chan in a soothing blanket, the scents of detergent, shampoo and magic making him drowsy with sleep.

 

 _Expecto Patronum_ , he had learned when he was 14, _‘I wait for a patron_ ’, _‘I wait for a guardian_ ’. And he had. He had waited and longed for something he didn’t know was missing, found it in eight other boys who were just as small, just as lost as he was. He had awaited a future he knew nothing of, a future he could only see inscribed with bright lights and dark shadows.

 

 _Expecto Patronum_ , he had casted for the first time when he was 17, in a dingy classroom with five Gryffindors who were eager to see a corporeal Patronus. The face of the person he loved lit up with silver as he casts it successfully for the first time, the memory of it to be saved as a precious memory that he will always remember.

 

 _Expecto Patronum_ , he casts for the nth time, and this time his guardian protects not just him, but also his family and his loved ones, the silvery glow of it glowing brighter and brighter in the darkness of the afternoon that’s engraved in his memory.

 

Woojin falls asleep beside him.

 

Outside the window, a shooting star blinks by once, then twice, and Chan shuts his eyes, making his wish again. Always the same wish, but he never says it out loud, because the magic of a shooting star is different from the magic he knows. That magic is to be believed and something to hope on, and Chan will never stop believing. The magic of a shooting star is the same magic he had believed when he was a child and didn't know there was whole other world he would be privy to. The magic of a shooting star is his hopes and dreams, his pure and naive self and his childhood and innocence. 

 

He still waits, but it’s okay - he’s got his family with him, waiting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1frigus ignis is the spell i gave for bluebell flames. the spell did not have an incantation in the books, and was replaced by other spells in the movies. frigus is cold and ignis is fire, which is how this came to be. i choose cold instead of blue bc well idk i do what i want
> 
> 2handong is the korean goddess of wind, and i was looking for korean mythology and this was what i found! if anyone would like to correct me/suggest a better option, i'd be happy to listen! i chose handong over a few other names bc u know wind, owl, you see where im going
> 
> i didn't mention woochan's patronuses bc i suck at choosing animals for that im sorry ;;; i hope it didn't take away from the flow of the story? i'd rather let you guys imagine what they might have!! as always, if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudo!! i appreciate your feedback very much uwu <3 i wish only happy tomorrows for everyone!!
> 
> ((follow me on [tumblr](https://stay-serenity.tumblr.com/)!!))


End file.
